tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilgrimage Arc
The Pilgrimage arc, also known as the "Kingdom of Brick and Mortar arc" or "AnnTithesis arc" is one of the pivotal arcs in Tack Town and makes up most of Season Three (Season Five). This is the Arc most well known for bringing Tack Town back to it's roots and focusing mostly on the main cast while they are off on their own journeys. The Pilgrimage arc marked a turning point in the Tack Town series, and is essentially what would be relegated to a time skip in most animes. The Pilgrimage Arc is also the first arc to pick up after the "Tack Town Legal nightmare" and is considered by most fans to be the "True third season" that everyone was waiting for, as it is the first series of episodes which adapts from the manga after Seasons "Three and Four" rebooted Tack Town and made episodes from Ryan Gosling and Z the horse shitting on the floor and spitballing ideas, bouncing them off of eachother while eating a big bowl of ground beef and mashed potatoes. The Pilgrimage arc is a true return to form, in the terms of the series's story, aswell as the series as a whole. Beware, from this point on lurks spoilers for: Season 5 of Tack Town Story After Link (Now going by "Oat man") is freed from Blackout 's Requiem++ dimension, it shortly comes to everyone's attention that Tack is packing up his bags, destabilizing the forms of the buildings in all of Tack Town. When asked of what ails him, Tack reveals that his relationship with Ann has left him questioning his identity heavily and what truly makes him himself, if he is truly the kind of person he should be proud of. Tack says tht has decided to head off with Ann on the Hajj: 2, a religious pilgrimage to New Mecca located inside of Kendrick Lamar's enlarged rectum . The residents of Tack Town seem to mostly respect this decision, letting Tack off on a journey which will redefine himself. However, without Tack's prescence, this means that Tack Town will be destroyed until his return. Begrudgingly, the residents are forced to go off on journeys of their own to find new homes, or perhaps use the opportunity to better themselves. The story from this point follows several different groups, Cream, Blackout and Link all relocate to and have numerous adventures within "The New Brickian White Castle Bricktatorship", a city ran by Paul which he created from the ruins of Old Bricktatorship which was destroyed when trash shit himself and decided to destroy the city to hide his shitted-pants, rather than run the risk of being caught throwing them out. Paul and Trash seem to have reinvented themselves from their more violent pasts and now are simple diplomats who spend their time maintaining order, and using a new Artificial BlitzChain known as "Twitter", an up and coming Blitzchain which focuses on heated debates and discussions over the fate of reality and saying funny words to get banned, rather than a Blitzchain such as Discord which focuses more on expanding reality, being a sandbox tool of creation. Several new characters are introduced during this time, but most are killed off by Goku sex, also known as "Son Goku (Kakarot) performing the act of sexual intercourse (human reproduction)". The events of this storyline contribute to the setup of the "Troll Mafia Invasion arc ". During this time, the story occasionally jumps to Tack and various struggles he has to go through while defending his wife. Several characters from past arcs appear, playing mostly minor roles which further Tack on his journey. Eventually, Tack stumbles upon Nigga Rat , who had just come out of hiding after faking his death in the "Seth Vs. Midnight " miniseries. Nigga Rat tells Tack that the true key to strength is becoming a rat, so Tack decides to create a fursona known as "Dylan the Hedgehog" or "Dylan Rat", a form which channels the power of an alternate world version of Tack, one who is much weaker. Tack realizes by harnessing this form, he will be able to easily further his strength on this blank slate, rather than struggling to improve his already nigh unstoppable form. Tack thanks Nigga Rat and continues to New Mecca. Just before arriving at New Mecca, Tack is stopped by a being completely undetected by his radar. This being, which goes under the name of "Striker " is a talking sex truck who escaped into our world once Tack opened the portal to the furry dimension while harnessing his new form. "Striker" informs Tack that "There are beings out there just as strong as you. If not stronger. You have now opened the gate keeping us trapped.". Tack replies shocked, "A Gate? To where?". Striker laughs at Tack before uttering words which would change the circumstances of the series. "A gate to the bottom of the Void.". Tack finishes his pilgrimage rushes home, and gathers the forces of Tack Town once more. A cheerful reunion is had. Tack realizes, he doesn't need to change a bit, as whoever he becomes and ever has been, is simply himself. After festivities, Tack reveals important information. Tack town is heading to war against the Depths of the pit. Tack reveals to the group, and to all watchers to at the bottom of the void lies a generator of endless madness and power, for at the bottom lies a force which only seeks to create beings of immense power, uncaring of alignment. At the bottom of the void lies "Growtopia ". The Others During this arc, it is shown in the OVA series "Pilgrimage n' IndePendence" that Bagelz and Dudley go to sit in an all you can eat buffet for the sole reason of Bagelz saying"if i sleep there i will only have to pay $20 for free food forever". It is revealed in the art book "Tack and beyond Volume 7" that Bagelz was too scared of having to go to the bathroom that he only ate soup. Later in the OVA series, it is also shown that Punchy spends this arc doing wedding planning, learning how to play the Theremin and getting his morticians liscence. Punchy is also shown to have killed Roland Orzabal and Curt Smith, the members of the english pop band Tears for Fears. It is currently unclear to why Punchy did this.